


bokusugakuroken

by antisocialkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialkenma/pseuds/antisocialkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a haikyuu roleplay happened and I wrote it all out<br/>-<br/>Kenma hasn't been getting enough attention from his boyfriend recently and he knows just the person to help aid him in his attempt to make Kuroo jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bokusugakuroken

"Hey Suga." Kenma says casually, approaching the silver haired boy after he finishes changing. 

He wants to try something and he knows Sugawara is the boy for the job, his silvery hair, cute smile and feminine hips make anyone want him, male or female. 

"Wanna help me make Kuro jealous?" he asks daringly. Sugawara looks shocked at the question and looks at Kenma in confusion. The smaller of the two smirks and stands on his tiptoes, kissing the older males cheek, "C'mon you know you want to." Suga tilts his head to the side and smiles softly, wrapping a muscular arm around Kenma's waist, pulling him close. "I'm not entirely opposed to that idea." 

Kenma gasps and kisses Suga's lips softly, "Mmm we should definitely do it." Suga smirks against the blondes lips and tangles a hair in his dyed locks as he kisses him back, humming his reply. The shorter male moans gently into the kiss, his fingers dancing against the waistband of Suga's shorts. "May I...?" he asks, breaking the kiss.

A look of surprise crosses the elders face, not used to Kenma being so bold. He blushes and nods his head slightly, taking his lower lip between his teeth, "Y-yeah." he stutters his response. Kenma nervously slides a hand down the front of Suga's shorts, a noise of appreciation leaving his lips when he grasps his hardening member, hearing the elders breath catch in his throat at the touch. 

"Is this okay?" He whispers, waiting in anticipation for Suga's response. "Y-yeah... it's... good." his let's his hands drop from Kenma's hips to cup his ass, squeezing it experimentally. "Is this... okay, as well?" Kenma nods in response to his question and starts to move his small hand across Suga's length, feeling it harden beneath his fingertips. He continues the movement as he presses his body against Suga, letting him feel how turned on he is before whimpering, "Suga, please, I need -" Suga bites the inside of his cheek nervously, blushing madly at the sight of Kenma being so needy. 

"What is it that you need?" He lets out shakily, a hand slipping under the hem of Kenma's pants, gently kneading the flesh of his ass. "A-ah~ I need you to touch me... please..." He closes his eyes and rests his head against the older male, almost whining in desperation. He continues the movements on Suga's member but now flicks a thumb over the head every so often. 

"Okay..." Suga breathes out, saying it more to himself than to Kenma. He lets his hand find the blondes erection, gently touching it, not wanting to alarm Kenma. He grips the base, softly stroking up and down. Kenma tips his head back and moans loudly at the feeling of finally being touched.

"I think we need to take our pants off... F-for better access." He stammers. The smaller boy nods and tries to push down Suga's shorts with one hand whilst the other continues toying with his slit. "I want to ride you..." he says in a hushed voice, shaking with nerves and pleasure. The older males eyes grow wide when he hears Kenma whisper such naughty things and he couldn't help but groan. 

He grabbed Kenma's chin and violently smashes their lips together, licking on his lower lip, begging for entrance, needing to taste the boy from inside, continuing to toy with his hard manhood as he did so. 

Kenma gasped at Suga’s sudden roughness, the action turning him on even more. He opened his mouth to let the silver haired boy explore every inch of him. Kenma stopped the movements on Suga’s member to tug on his hair, pulling them as close as possible and bucking his hips into Suga’s hand, wanting to feel the spark of pleasure he received from every touch. 

The taste of Kenma was slowly making the older boy nuts. He roughly slams the small boy against the nearest wall, pinning his tiny hands above his head, not breaking the kiss as he did so. He gingerly sucked on the blondes tongue whilst thumbing his member. “I never knew you were this… kinky.” He breathes against Kenma's lips, giggling softly at the state Kenma was already just from kissing. Kenma smirked and shrugged, “Don't worry about stretching me, I usually keep myself stretched for Kuroo and if it hurts it's fine… I kinda like the pain…” He blushes before reattaching their lips and arching his back into Suga’s touch wanting, needing, more. He strained against Suga’s hands, wanting to touch the boy in front of him. 

Sugawara blushed at the mention of Kuroo and Kenma having sex but shook it off quickly, he was acting like some kind of virgin. Keep in together Suga. He thought to himself before nodding at Kenma hesitantly, nervous for what was about to come. When he and Daichi had sex he would always bottom, he needed to take matters into his own hands now. 

He gently pulled at the zipper of Kenma’s red Nekoma jacket, revealing soft untouched skin. “No shirt? Have you been planning this?” He chuckles as he moves down to a collarbone, nibbling on it gently. Kenma gasps at the feeling of Suga’s lips and teeth on his skin, almost unable to stutter out his response. “M-maybe…” He runs his hands through Suga’s hair gently, moaning quietly at every touch of Suga’s lips. He could feel a bruise forming and that thought alone caused a spark of excitement to run through his veins. “W-want you inside me… please…” Kenma begged through swollen lips. 

“Don't say such things… you'll regret it.” Sugawara scolded, breathing heavily. He needed Kenma, needed to feel him from the inside. Feel his hot walls tighten around him. He let out a shaky sigh. “Okay, if you want to ride me… show me what a power bottom you are.” 

Kenma smiles shyly and gently pushes Suga down into a sitting position before straddling him and attaching their lips in a heated kiss. He bites Suga’s bottom lip before pushing him to lie down and grinding against him hotly, loving the way their moans mixed together. He pulls out a satchet of lube he had hidden in his jacket pocket and lubed Suga up, not bothering with a condom. 

Once he felt the older male was lubed up enough he leaned forward and lined him up to his entrance, taking a deep breath before taking him in. 

The moment the tip of Suga’s erection disappears inside Kenma, Suga lets out a throaty moan and tentatively grips the smallers hips. 

It took a few moments and a lot of moans but he managed to bottom out accordingly, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists on Suga’s chest. “A-ah f-fuck…” Suga moans, loosening his grip on Kenma’s pale hips. “Are you o-okay?” He asks, his voice gruff. 

Kenma nods tensely and relaxes his hands. “I'm gonna move now.” He warns the older boy before lifting himself up slightly and going back down, grinding his hips as he bottoms out again. 

He continued this rhythm for a while, moving more with every thrust until the tip was almost coming out again. Tipping his head back, soft moans escaping his lips at every movement. “Suga, ah, fuck.” He breathes out between moans, opening his golden eyes to meet Suga’s warm, brown ones.

Sugawara opens his eyes slowly, watching Kenma lose himself. Something inside him twitched at the sight and he eyed Kenma’s erection before taking it in his right hand. He stroked it slowly, tracing the veins and thumbing the slit whilst thrusting hard into the younger boy. Trying to reach that one spot that'll make him scream.

-

“So Kuroo, we gonna practice receives or what?” Bokuto asks, walking into the gym with a bag slung over his shoulder. Kuroo nods in response to the question, “Guess we should get the balls out of the storage room then.” Bokuto puts his bag down against the wall, stretching out a bit as he does so. 

“Hey Kuroo, why do snakes have like, no arms?” Kuroo blinked at the owl like boy and refrained from face palming, “Bro I have no clue, they're such weird creatures. I'll look it up later tonight and text you. Let's get the volleyballs.” He starts walking towards the storage room, wondering how snakes do certain things when they have no arms. Bokuto follows, frowning slightly, “But like man. That's so sad.” Kuroo shakes his head, smiling at his friend fondly and grabbing the trolley of volleyballs. 

“Let's get this shit over and done with before I get too tired. Prepare for volleyballs to your face.” He smirked. Bokuto scoffs. “You think I'm gonna get balls to my face?”

“I will aim for your face, if that's what you're asking.” Kuroo retorts.

“I'll receive it perfectly even if you do aim it at my face.” Bokuto yells back.

“Is this a challenge you owl because I will win.” 

“Alright pussy cat, you're on.”

-

Kenma lets out a loud moan a pornstar would be proud of at the feeling of Suga’s hand on his length. He could almost come right there and then at the assault on his prostate mixed with the friction on his member. “Suga, ohhh” He whimpers and leans forward, catching Suga’s lips in a messy kiss. His hands are pushing against Suga's chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples in an attempt to make the older boy moan.

“O-oh fuck, Kenma.” Suga moans out, not even ashamed anymore. Kenma felt so good around his cock. The way his walls was clench when he hit his prostate, it felt like heaven on earth. But he needed more. He thrust up hard, the sound of skin slapping clearly audible in the small room. Kenma tips his head back again and moans loudly, making Suga thrust up again and moan louder than he had all afternoon.

-

“Let's do this, prepare to receive volleyballs with your face because I won't hold back.” Kuroo throws a ball into the air and hits it as hard as possible, aiming for Bokuto’s face. The owl boy jumps back a bit, extending his arms to swiftly to hit it back at Kuroo. “Try harder cat fucker.” He laughs as he returns the ball perfectly.

“I will destroy you bro.” Kuroo smirks, throwing another ball and hitting it perfectly, once again aiming for Bokuto's head. This time Bokuto was too slow and the ball him him square in the face making him curse loudly. Kuroo laughs triumphantly, “Take that you owl fucker!” They kept on bickering and challenging each other until the pair of them were both so tired and sweaty that they desperately needed to shower.

-

The pleasure Kenma felt right now was good that he wasn't sure how long he could go on. He was definitely up for a round two if need be. He hid his face in Suga’s neck, moaning loudly and biting into the milky flesh. He could hear balls bouncing nearby and two familiar voices challenging each other like always, but at this point he didn't care. He panted and moaned against Suga’s skin and interlocked their fingers in an attempt to bring the two closer together.

Sugawara panted hard into the blondes ear, whispering sweet nothings with every thrust. “You feel so good, oh god Kenma.” He squeezed Kenma's hands tightly as he thrusts, feeling his abdomen tighter abruptly. Judging that he was also nearing the edge soon. He moved faster, chasing his release.

-

“Bro I smell like shit.” Bokuto pouts and moves closer to Kuroo, putting his sweaty hands in his face.

Kuroo grimaced. “You smell awful, don't even touch me with your sweaty hands. Let's just go shower.” He avoided Bokuto’s hands all the way to the locker room before pausing and looking at bokuto in surprise. “Bro, do you hear that?”

“Huh what?” Bokuto tilts his head to the side and listens intently, suddenly hearing the soft noises leaking out of the room. “The fuck?”

-

“Suga oh fuck, ahhh.” Kenma moans loudly into silvery hair before sitting up and letting Suga fuck up into him relentlessly. He could hear footsteps coming closer but he was so close to his release that stopping didn't even cross his mind. Kenma smirked to himself thinking that this just meant he needed to put on a show. He arched his back and tipped his head back, letting out a moan in time with every thrust.

-

“That's how Kenma sounds… but who is he with…?” Kuroo asked himself. He quietly opened the door and gasped at what he saw, slapping Bokuto on the arm forcefully. “Bro!”

“Bro wh-” Bokuto nearly screams when he sees the two fucking on the floor of the locker room. “What the fuck.”

“I didn't know the Karasuno setter was like this, let's not tell Daichi or that poor guy might get into a lot of trouble.” Kuroo shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Yo true, but um.” Bokuto looks at Kuroo and raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure your little friend is enjoying this.” He gestures at the others crotch and snickers.

Kuroo looks down at his crotch, face turning red from embarrassment. “Oh shit.” He slid a hand into his shorts and tried to calm himself down. “Well bro,” he laughed, “you can't say much because it looks like you're also enjoying the view.” He pointed at his best friend's crotch before returning his attention to the two setters.

Bokuto's face turns a delicate shade of pink and he said nothing. Returning his gaze to the scene before him. He was terrified of what may happen but he wasn't going to lie, he was horny.

“Honestly bro, this sounds weird but I'm kinda in the mood to join them.” Kuroo says nervously.

Bokuto looks at his best friend, his golden eyes showing mixed emotions. He bites his lip, looking to the side. “Me too.”

-

“K-kenma!” Suga moans breathlessly into the boys ear, his thrusts becoming erratic and uneven. “I’m gonna… ah. Co-” The door to the locker room opens and he freezes completely. Unable to move or speak. His grip on Kenma’s hands tightening.

Kenma frowns slightly, looking down at Suga. “Why did you stop?” He looks up towards the door and notices the two boys stood watching. He smirks and pecks Suga’s lips, grinding down on the boy, moaning gently.

Kuroo looks at Kenma, shock etched into his face. He shakes himself, “Fuck it, I'm joining.” he exclaims, slamming the doors open and slamming his lips onto Kenma’s, not even caring for the others reactions.

Kenma gasped in surprise, opening his mouth and allowing Kuroo to wreck his already swollen lips. Not stopping the movements on Suga's crotch.

Sugawara’s eyes grew to the size of the volleyballs Bokuto and Kuroo hand just been playing with, not believing what was happening right now. He couldn't help but moan, even though Kuroo was right there. The way Kenma grinds down onto him in such a way should be illegal.

Kuroo’s tongue swiped across Kenma’s bottom lip before entering with slight force and exploring every part of his mouth. When he took his lips off the smaller boy he looked over to Bokuto, making a beckoning motion before looking down at the silver haired setter. “Hm, I'd like to see what you can take.” He smirked, coking his head slightly.

Bokuto walks in slowly, a look of disbelief crossing his face. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but he was horny and it wasn't long before he mumbled “Fuck it.” under his breath and let his hormones take over. Kissing Suga fiercely.

Kenma continued grinding down on the older boy in circular motions and slowly brought a hand up to palm at Kuroo’s crotch, hearing the stutter in his breathing. A large hand soon covered his small one guiding it into the tallers pants, his hand coming into contact with warm skin.

Something sparked inside Suga. The glint of desire he could see in Kuroo's eyes made him heat up. He bites his lip, not really registering in his mind what was happening. Everything was too hazy. He squinted his eyes at Kuroo but his vision was soon invaded by Bokuto who immediately aimed for him lips. A noise of shock leaving his lips was soon turned into a gravelly moan as he feels Bokuto suck on his bottom lip. He shakily wraps his arms around the boy, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Bokuto had come to accept that this was happening as he hungrily claimed Sugawara's lips. He lowered a hand to Suga’s chest. Flicking and rubbing a nipple, enjoying the moans that escaped to boys mouth at the teasing motion. Revelling in the way Suga’s back arched into the touch. Moaning a little when he feels a hand in his hair and another on his crotch, rubbing at his bulge.

Kenma pulls at the waistband of Kuroo’s shorts with a finger, pulling them down until they pool around his ankles. He watches in satisfaction as the elders member springs free. The blonde smiles lazily, still being fucked into by Suga but leaning forward to take Kuroo in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip and hums around it before bobbing his head down further until he feels it hit the back of his throat. 

“F-fuck Kenma.” Kuroo moans above him. “You're such a good boy.” Kuroo takes dyed locks between his fingers, tugging gently to encourage the youngers actions.

Kenma hummed around Kuroo's length, the praise going straight to his own cock. He felt it twitch and a familiar feeling pooled in his stomach, signalling how close he was to his release. He continued to bob his head on Kuroo’s member, deep throating and every so often pulling back to flick his tongue in the slit, gathering up beads of pre-come. After a few moments he pulled off of Kuroo completely and focused on Suga. Grinding and bouncing as he grew closer to his release. He almost loses it when Kuroo wraps a hand around his achingly hard member, stroking in time with Suga’s thrust. “K-kuroo, ahhh fuck.” He moaned out, releasing his load all over Kuroo's hand and Suga’s chest. His body shuddered through the orgasm but he stayed where he was, letting Suga continue. He smiled blissfully at Kuroo and opened his mouth like a baby bird, inviting him to fuck his throat.

Kuroo accepted his silent invitation and slid his member past Kenma’s glistening lips, groaning in pleasure at the wet warmth. Thrusting gently at first before tangling his hands in Kenma's hair once again and fucking his mouth with slight force.

“B-bokuto?” Suga asks breathlessly, tapping the thighs of the blonde boy to get him off his cock. “I can help you with your problem?” Kenma gets off of him slowly and Suga glances over to see Kuroo fucking into his mouth relentlessly. The silver haired boy looks at Bokuto, a slight blush tainting his cheeks, and opens his legs shyly. “It may be a rough fit but please… I want you inside me…” He stares at the owl like boy, lust clouding his vision.

Bokuto looks at Sugawara's porcelain ass, his eyes shining with desire. He scans the room for lube, finding a bottle discarded less than a metre away from him. “Are you sure about this, Suga?” He confirms with the other boy as he lubes himself up and lines up to his entrance.

Suga whines, “Please Bokuto. I need it so bad.”

Bokuto takes a deep breath before thrusting into Suga, filling him up with just the one thrust. “Fuck.” He curses under his breath as he feels hot walls tighten around him.

Suga yelps at the sudden stretch, tears falling in a mix of pleasure and pain. High pitched moans leave his mouth as Bokuto starts thrusting. He expected the boy to be thick, but not this thick.

Kenma moans around the cock in his mouth and flicks his tongue through the slit one last time before pulling off completely and turning around, looking at Kuroo through his legs. “Kuroo I want you to abuse me.” He almost giggles at the look on Kuroo's face.

Kuroo gasped at the younger males request and scanned his eyes over the boys pale body. He runs his hands over his boyfriend's sides and across his hips, coming to a stop where his thighs meet his ass. Kuroo licks his lips and places a kiss upon puckered skin, smirking at how Kenma shuddered under his touch. He sat back up, taking his cock in hand and guiding it towards Kenma's entrance, rubbing across it gently before thrusting into him roughly. “F-fuck.” Despite being fucked by Suga, Kenma was still pretty tight around him and he couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath.

Kenma almost screams in pain at the sudden intrusion, but this very quickly soon turns to pleasure as Kuroo starts up a regular, rough, pace. Hitting his prostate continuously with every thrust. He could feel his length hardening again between his legs and he wasn't ashamed of it.

Kuroo took Kenma's member in his hand, aggressively rubbing it in time with his thrusts. “You're such a fucking slut.” He panted out. “Bet you fucked Suga on purpose, just to get a reaction from me, huh?” He smirked as Kenma whined below him. “I'm not gonna go soft on you, you know.” Kuroo attached his lips to Kenma's pale shoulders, sucking and biting harshly on his boyfriend's immaculate skin, loving how Kenma arched his back into the feeling.

“Yes Kuroo ah!” Kenma moaned loudly in response to everything that was happening. He looked over to where Suga was laying, not far from him. He reached out a tiny hand to touch the other setters cheek lightly before kissing him hungrily.

Suga’s hips were grinding hard against Bokuto, closing his eyes as he gets fucked into. When he felt like upon his he moans in surprise and kisses back lazily, unable to hold a decent kiss. His moans swallowed by Kenma’s open mouth.

Kuroo started thrusting harder into the tiny boy as he saw them making out. His jealousy showing in his roughness.

Bokuto continues to fuck into the setter with animalistic force. His thrusts getting faster as he watched the two setters kiss. He let out a low groan and dropped a hand to Sugawara's waist, finding his member and squeezing it slightly. “Fuck Suga, you're so tight”

Kenma gasped into Suga's mouth with every thrust. Mumbling “I'm gonna come.” against his lips every few minutes. He felt Kuroo stutter slightly and he tightened around him. “I'm so close, ugh, Kuroo!” Tears fell from his cat like eyes and dropped onto the other setters pink tinged cheeks.

“A-haah! Bokuto I'm s-so, ugh, close!” Suga cries out, eyes clamped shut as the boy thrusts into him, hard. “Bokuto, I, aahhhhh!” He comes hard. Harder than he though was possible.

Bokuto trails a finger through the mess on Suga's chest. He licks his finger thoughtfully and nods in approval, continuing to fuck into Suga with all of his strength as he nears his own release. All it takes is a broken moan from Suga and he’s gone. Bliss overtaking his body as he comes. Once he'd finished shuddering in pleasure, he pulls out, cupping Suga's face in one hand and kissing him softly.

Kuroo kept thrusting into Kenma as deeply as possible, his hand motions never stopping. He grinned at Kenma's words and stroked Kenma's inner thigh with his other hand, an area he knew was very sensitive. Kuroo tipped his head back and moaned as Kenma came, the tightening almost too much to bear. He watches as Kenma collapses against Sugawara, continuing to chase his own orgasm. Soon enough the constant feeling of Kenma's tight walls became too much and he released his load inside of the boy. He pulled out gently and pulled the boy towards him, swiping a thumb over his bottom lip. “You're such a good boy.” He muttered, kissing his cheek.

Kenma accepts the praise and smiles tiredly at Kuroo, leaning against his boyfriend's sweat covered chest and falling asleep. The two orgasms having taken everything out of him.

The two spikey haired males nod at each other and pick up the setters wordlessly. Taking them to the showers to gently clean them up and put some form of clothing on them. Once they're all cleaned up they take the boys home, explaining to their mothers that they had to stay late to practice and the setters became so tired that they fell asleep almost immediately after showering.

When Bokuto and Kuroo return to their own homes they text about the events that happened that afternoon. The messages mostly consisting of Kuroo saying they'd never do it again and not to tell Daichi whilst Bokuto whined that he enjoyed it and would love to do it more often.


End file.
